Proud
by TwistedKeysandSnare
Summary: A missing scene from 2 x 13 (Stay) about Callie's reaction to Kiara running away, and Stef steps in to comfort her. ONE SHOT!


Proud

Author's Note: Here's another Fosters one shot featuring Callie and Stef. This one is a missing scene from 2 x 13, (Stay) about Callie's reaction to Kiara running away.

After convincing Wyatt to stay in San Diego until the end of the year, Callie strolled home. She felt sad, knowing she and Kiara only had one night left of staying together before she was taken back to her abusive foster home. But she planned to have a good time tonight. Lena was going to order pizza, and the pair (and most likely Mariana) would relax in the living room and play games and watch movies. She smiled as she reached her house, unlocking the front door and stepping inside. Just as she was about to call Kiara down to hang out, she noticed Stef sitting forlornly on the bottom step, decked out in her police uniform.

No words were necessary to state the cause of Stef's distress. Callie was handed a folded sheet of notebook paper. Confused, Callie unfolded the page, and began to read. She immediately missed her peaceful ignorance as she absorbed the information hastily written on the note. Words like: "Scary," "Hopeless," "Leaving," and "Sorry" made her heart sting as she lowered the hand that gripped the paper and dropped down to the stair next to Stef. She was too shocked to say anything, and instead enjoyed the silent company of her mother. Callie felt Stef's head rest on her shoulder, and the two sat like this for some time, letting the shock subside and the worry seep in. A gentle kiss was left on Callie's temple and she heard, "Sweetheart, why don't you come upstairs with me. You can go sit on your comfy bed in your room and just hang out for a minute. I'm going to change out of this uniform."

Stef stood up, glancing back at Callie until she lethargically followed her lead. Callie felt numb, not knowing how her legs were carrying her up the stairs. Stef's hand twisted the door knob to Callie's shared room, and closed it gently behind Callie as she crossed the threshold. She sighed, turning back to her own room.

As soon as the door was closed and the sound of her mother's paces were only a memory, Callie sunk down to her floor and let out the sobs the shock had trapped inside.

Now changed into a much more comfortable outfit of jeans and a grey t-shirt, Stef began to head downstairs to greet her wife who was to arrive soon after receiving the text that Stef had sent regarding the situation. Before she could make it to the top of the stairs, however, she heard a sound that made her heart shatter: Callie's desperate cries. Turning 180°, Stef apprehensively opened the door. She nearly burst into tears of her own when she took in her surroundings. Callie was tucked against the wall right next to the door with her head in her knees, sobs echoing the room and tears soaking the material of her jeans.

Stef immediately dropped to Callie's level.

"Come on, now. Let's get you to bed." She reached for Callie's hands and pulled her up, wrapping her arms around her daughter as she led her to the twin bed in the corner. Pulling the corner of the blankets back, Stef sat Callie down as she kneeled to remove her high-top sneakers, placing them by the bed. She stood back up and took off Callie's sweatshirt, hanging it carefully in the girls' closet. She smoothed the sheets before laying Callie down and tucking the sheets snuggly around her neck and chin.

Kneeling once again, Stef spoke.

"I know you're worried. This is scary. But you know Kiara. She's a tough, tough girl." Stef chuckled grimly before stroking Callie's hairline.

Stef was surprised to hear Callie speak. Her statement was barely audible, but Stef caught her attempt at speech, and inquired about it.

"What was that, my love?"

"She shouldn't have to be so tough." Callie spoke louder this time, her eyes raising to meet her mothers'.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet girl." Stef smiled down, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much, baby, and everything is going to be fine."

Callie nodded, turning her head to the side, eyes locking with the far wall.

Stef sighed before kneeling to the girl's level and brushing away the new tears that were slowly falling onto the pillow.

"Oh Callie, I wish so badly that I could fix this. I really do, baby. You have such a strong, fierce heart. I am right here for you, and this will get better. Just know, I'm so proud of who you are, each and every day."

Callie felt a peppering of kisses on her hairline before Stef spoke again.

"I think I can hear Mama in the kitchen. What do you say Cal? How about getting some dinner in you?" Callie just shook her head, giving Stef a little smile to make sure she knew that her kind words helped Callie a great deal.

"Okay then, my love. I'll be up later to check on you. I'm going to go say hi to Mama." With one final kiss to the top of Callie's head, Stef crossed the room, walked through the doorway, and carefully propped the door closed, bidding Callie a small smile before greeting her wife in the kitchen.

Back in her room, Callie tossed and turned, deep in thought, before previously undiscovered exhaustion took over and she began drifting off to sleep. The last thought that ran through her mind before she fell asleep was a repeat of Stef's words: "I'm so proud of who you are." A smile brushed across Callie's face as she wished the best to her runaway friend.


End file.
